


Star Stained Skin

by IvyCpher



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Drinking, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Crowley's skin is covered in freckles that make out the constellations and Aziraphale just loves kissing every single one of them.





	Star Stained Skin

There was easily a hundred things Aziraphale loved about Crowley. He could've spent years and shelves upon shelves of books listing them all and still have things to say at the end of the day. The way he pretended not to care about things when he really cared a great deal about them, how flustered he got at the littlest acts of affection, his ability to always be able to think up a plan even in the darkest of situations, his desire to be seen as human and nothing more by all, his incredible ability to never give a damn about what anyone thought of him.. Oh Aziraphale could go on and on.

But there was one thing, one thing that Aziraphale knew he would never be able to get over about Crowley. One thing that set him apart from every being, ethereal, occult, or anything else in between and otherwise. That one thing was that his skin was graphed with the most breathtaking star maps that the angel had ever seen. Little freckles that perfectly mapped out the heavens traced their way over every inch of the demon's skin.

And apart from himself, Aziraphale was certain he was the only one who knew of the beautiful marks on Crowley's physical body. Black layers and long sleeves always covered the marks from public view when they were out together, but once alone in either of their respective dwellings those layers came off however and Aziraphale got to truly admire them.

***

They had spent a great deal of the day drinking and even an greater deal of the night too. It wasn't a very uncommon occurrence between them really, both of them getting too drunk and cuddling together like a pair of kittens and kissing whenever they could (which was very quite often). Crowley starting to strip off his clothes, starting with his tie, from the very first drink, until he was left in nothing but his underthings and socks. It was all predictable having it all happened before. But Aziraphale couldn't remember the other times it had happened with the drunken haze over his mind like a foggy heat in the desert.

They were laying upstairs in bed, and Aziraphale was most certain that Crowley was asleep besides him. He watched as the demon's back slowly rose and fell with each breath. His fingers ghosted over Crowley's pale skin, tracing here and there, connecting the star marks with his touch and his mind's eye. "Beautiful.." He whispered. The angel pressed a kiss to the spot directly between Crowley's shoulder blades, directly upon a star. Oh how he loved those beautiful star marks, he didn't even know on God's green Earth why. He just did.

Aziraphale found himself kissing every single one of Crowley's blessed marks. With each kiss his lips tingled and he was uncertain whether it was from the wine or from kissing the stars on his partner's skin. "Engraved with the very stars you helped create…" He whispered against his skin. His eyes fluttered shut and he could almost see the stars in his mind. "And even your fall from grace could not wipe you of their beauty, or of they yours. You're more blessed than us all.."

With both his lips and his fingertips tracing the stars on Crowley's skin, Aziraphale had no clue that under his touch Crowley was very much awake and was sobering up with every second of contact between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Cue Crowley, trying not to discorperate from sheer embarrassment.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
